moving on
by xXAngie-ChanXx
Summary: When Sasuke returns to the Leaf Village, he sees sakura again, but there is a couple problems... sakura is married to kiba and has 2 kids, sasuke is jelious and pissed off, and sakura gives sasuke a piece of her mind... please read and reviw


moving on...

by: babygirl362

One cold, and rainy night, a certain 20 year old Uchiha Sasuke was walking to the borders of the Fire Country, coming close to the Village hidden in the Leaves, where he had once called his home. Sasuke had recently killed the two people that he had worked so hard to kill since he was a young boy, Orochimaru, and Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke has learned from Orochimaru and has gained incredible strength, but once he has had no use for Orochimaru's power, Sasuke left, and on the process of that, Orochimaru became angry with Sasuke for not keeping the deal they made years ago, the deal was if Sasuke killed Itachi, than Orochimaru gets Sasuke's body. Sasuke and Orochimaru had a heated battle, but in the end Sasuke killed Orochimaru, and Sasuke is currently heading back to the Leaf Village, and finish his other goal in his life... restoring the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke would never show it, but he was actually exited about returning home to the Village he grew up in, he also couldn't keep his mind off his teammates and their reactions to him returning.

Sasuke could almost see what would happen:

Sasuke would walk into the Village and Sakura would be her annoying fangirl self and jump, and hugg him while crying her eyes out, and Naruto would punch him and yell at him for everything he has caused, and Kakashi would welcome him back, also ruining his day with the talk of punishment for leaving the Village.

Yup, Sasuke could almost see it now. Very soon after that little fantasy, Sasuke saw the Village Gates. Smirking to himself, he walked right threw the Gates and told the Guards that he is back and would like to speak to the Hokage.

The Guards where suprised at first, but than checked him for weapons and led him threw the Village towards the Hokage Tower. Sasuke couldn't believe how much the Village has changed, but kept his face blank. Sasuke could also feel people staring at him and could hear their wispers about him, but he just ignored him and continued to walk threw the crowded streets of Konoha. When they got to the Hokage Tower, they went up to the highest floor and knocked on the Hokage's office door. They heard the shuffling of papers and a husky "come in".

As they walked in, they saw Tunade reading some medical scrolls, and when she looked up, her eyes widened a little in suprise seeing the young Uchiha, than just staired at him. Sasuke just smirked and said "I'm back". Tunade just scowled at him and said "why are you returning Uchiha?". Sasuke took a breath and said "because my ambition is complete, I have killed Itachi, and Orochimaru, and for that, I wish to be in the Leaf Village again, my home." Tunade, hearing of Orochimaru dead, thought about trusting Sasuke.

Tunade took a deep breath and said "very well, you are aloud in the Village again, but there is a matter of punishment." Sasuke looked at her and said "Whats my punishment?" Tunade looked at him with scerious eyes and said "You will be on heavy watch by ANBU, and you will not be able to go on missions for 2 years, understood?" Sasuke just staired at her and nobbed slowly, not trying to loose his temper. "Than you are dismissed." Tunade said pointing to the door.

Sasuke left the Hokage Tower, and decided to take a walk around the Village. As he walked, he could still people's eyes on him, but he ignored them and kept walking. As Sasuke kept walking, he spotted a flash of pink, and knew exactly who it was, Sakura. Sasuke smirked and followed the pink haired girl until she stoped at a food cart, aparently shopping. As Sasuke slowly walks toward her, her back is facing him, not knowing of his presence, but Sasuke could still see how beautiful she is. She wore a red tank-top with, instead of a white circle, it was a black upside-down triangle. She had on a long black skirt, with a slash at the side, to make it easy to run on missions. She also had on black ninja boots that went up a little past her knees, her hair has grown and is now down to her lower back. When Sasuke was starting to walk closer to her, he saw that she was carring a small child. The child had light brown hair, jade eyes, and 2 red triangles on both of his cheeks. The child looked about the age of 2 years old.

Sasuke had a mix of emotions running threw his head, anger, dissapointment, jeliousy, ect. Sasuke was getting panicy thinking 'WHAT!?! SAKURA HAS A CHILD!?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?? SHE SAID THAT SHE WOULD WAIT FOR ME!! I DONT BELIEBE THIS! I HAVE TO BE WRONG!'. Than Sakura turned around and saw him right in front of her. Sakura's eyes widened from shock and almost dropped the bags of food and the baby, but kept herself from doing so. "S-Sas-Sasuke?" she said shocked. Sasuke looked at her and said " who's child is that?" Than Sasuke's fear was confirmed when he looked down at Sakura's ring finger, and saw a wedding ring. "so" Sasuke started, " your married to Kiba Inuzuka now?" Sakura just stayed quiet and stared at Sasuke with a balnk face, than Sasuke started again " I thought you said that would wait for me. What happened?" Than Sakura, to Sasukes suprise, glared at Sasuke and said "sorry, but i moved on, im not the same foolish little girl with the dream to make a monster love her, and I dont care for you any longer, for all you've done to me in the past, I personally hope you rot in hell." Sakura turned around and started walking away, than stoped and said " by the way, Kiba-kun said that if you ever came near me or our children, that he will personally hunt you down and kill you himself, so I suggest you never come near me again, you lonley piece of garbage." and walked off. Sasuke was very angry with the way she had talked to him, but he knew he couldn't do anything... Yet...

the end... for now...


End file.
